pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogue
Rogue is one of the classes available in the Hero selection menu. Characteristics * Rogues start with a Dagger. * Rogues start with 8 darts. * Rogues are able to equip missile weapons as melee weapons. * Rogues gain a dodge bonus for each point of strength beyond what is required to wear a piece of armor ( strength - armorCurrentRequiredStrength strength - armorBaseRequiredStrength + armorLevel}}). Sub-classes After defeating the 2 boss (Tengu), the Hero will be rewarded with the Tome of Mastery. This allows the player to choose between 2 different sub-classes. Freerunner * When perk’s conditions are met (the Rogue must not be using an armor with a requirement higher than their strength, and must not be starving), Freerunner’s speed for some actions is multiplied by 1.6: ** walking speed, ** swap with mirror image speed, ** armor equip/unequip speed. * Doubled dodge while running (when unencumbered & not starving) Assassin * Assassin’s surprise attack deals statistically 50 more damage. Freerunner vs. Assassin If you choose Freerunner, you will be able to reposition yourself, outrun enemies you don’t want to fight (very useful in later levels), reach ranged enemies quickly, so they don’t hit you too much, escape spreading gases & fire, chase thieves, and kite easily, especially if you have a fast hitting weapon, or a ring of haste. The extra mobility is really useful in general, allowing you to initiate, or escape, many situations. If you choose Assassin, you will need to constantly guide enemies behind doors, to perform Surprise Attacks, in order to get the sub-class benefit; which is a 50 damage amplifier, only on that single hit. You could also get surprise attacks by hitting a sleeping enemy; it is possible to approach one without waking it up, if you upgrade your Ring of Shadows enough. Attacking stunned enemies also counts as a surprise attack, so it’s good if you have a Stunning enchanted weapon, or use Curare Darts as melee weapon, but meleeing with Curare Darts is very inefficient, as doing so consumes one dart per hit. In general, it can be tedious, or hard (unless having the right equipment), to constantly look for Surprise Attacks, but with a nice weapon, the extra damage can be big. Rogue garb After defeating the 4 boss (King of Dwarves), the Hero will be rewarded with the Armor kit. The armor kit allows the Hero to modify one of his armor into class-specific armor, that has a special ability. Smoke bomb is the special ability for Rogues. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, and can be used to travel past enemies. Tips * If playing as an Assassin, lure enemies into doorways and strike, to deal high amounts of damage. ** You can use the same tactic to use (a) weapon(s) that is/are too heavy for you (i.e. War hammer in the Sewers). * The Rogue class is able to wield missile weapons as melee weapons; use this in combination with the Curare Dart to inflict the Paralyzed debuff to bosses 100 of the time. NOTE: Using missile weapons as melee will also decrease their quantity (except the Boomerang). History to the game | 0.4 | Changed: Rogues start with 12 Darts | 0.5.3 | Changed: Rogue's perks have been changed a little | 1.7.0 | : Freerunner Doubled Dodge while running }} Category:Hero